Precision parts in accordance with the prior art have generally been formed by machining parts from a forged metal or by making a casing of the metal and subsequent possible machining or by compacting powdered particulate materials and subsequently processing according to the well known powdered metallurgy arts. The subsequent parts formed by forging and casting are essentially incompressible due to the nature of the starting materials which were incompressible. The prior art powdered metals are also essentially incompressible because, in a first type of system, the porous particulate material form is infused with a material, such as molten copper, thereby making the form more ductile but eliminating the pores and therefor making the part incompressible. In a second form, wherein merely the sintered form is provided, the material has been brittle and not ductile and, for this reason, any compression thereof would cause cracking as with the breaking of cast iron. For this reason, the prior art materials which were incompressible could not be further compressed and those parts which were compressible also could not be compressed and retain their shape due to their lack of ductility. For this reason, forming techniques in the form of closed die crush forming have not been possible since certain materials could not be crushed or compressed and those that could had no or little ductility and therefore could not retain their shape when crushed. For this reason, crush forming of metal has not been used for high precision parts and particularly high precision stressed parts.